Silver Chronicles 1: Moonlight Sonata
by weraqion09
Summary: Silver Argent, an often bullied ralts, was suddenly rescued by a pecualiar female that has the ability to take shape of a pokemon despite being a human. What will he do when the human suddenly asked him to go with her on an journey with a Castform and he?


For those of you who remembers the previous version of this fanfic, yes it is the same story but improved with the comments of the past version.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Deep in the Hoenn region is a village hidden by the pokemon that lives within. Little is known about them but we are about to find out.

"Silver!" shouted a snorlax from inside a small treehouse.

By the way my name is Silver, Silver Argent. I'm the kind of person you see usually poked fun at. I don't really know the reason but they always pick on me. Some say it's because of my color. I mean, my 'helmet' is gray unlike the others that are bright-green or sometimes sky blue-ish. While others say it's because of my abilities. My psychic abilities are limited to only telepathy, short-distance teleportation ( Don't you think something's wrong with this word?) which brings me to a random nearby place and the usual emotion sensing capabilities. And the rest say that it's because of my clumsiness.

"Silver!" shouted the voice once more only louder.

I ran towards the upper floor of the house carved inside a tree. I stopped after seeing a Snorlax lying on the couch. He is my Uncle Sneeks even thugh he isn't really my uncle. He is actually my foster father. My family dissapeared about three years ago and he was the only one who agreed to adopt me.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for about the billionth time. I swear you won't get good service these days. Just get some more oran berries at the shop. Hurry up before I starve." he said 'trying' to be nice.

I left with a deep sigh. Another chore. I'm pretty sure after this one, two or three more will take it's place. That happens everyday.

_Sometimes, I hate being the slave._

I went to the local Tropius Berry Shop and bought a small basket of oran berries.

"Ok, now all I have to do is to get these home."

Right after I said that, the oran berries faintly glowed blue and flew. I turned around and saw Cyan, a shiny ralts, and his group.

"Bet you can't even do that little girly." he taunted.

After a few attempts of catching the flying oran berries, I eventually gave up and started walking away. That happens every time and every time I lose. So I might as well give up.

"What's the matter? Too weak to fight me? Or are you really a girly wimp?" he continued, trying to get on my nerves. I decided that this just can't be left aside without a fight. I am so fed up with him! Every time this happens.

I teleported and luckily this time I was behind him and I gave him a quick push, which in turn made the oran berries fall. I jumped at him and gave him a few failed punches.

"That's the best you got? I hardly felt anything." he said using Confusion on some rocks, making them hit me. All the other pokemon with him just laughed, some cheered for Cyan.

_Sometimes I hate myself for being so weak_

One of the rocks hit my hand pretty bad causing it to bleed. At the shot of pain, I doubled over and started crying, which made them laugh harder. Every rock hit me hard until a Kirlia showed up.

"Will you kids ever stop?" he said shielding me. They left me and the Kirlia while Cyan mumbling something about wasting energy.

"Are you alright?" he asked while helping me get up. I didn't answer. Instead I walked away to get the terribly bruised oran berries. I swear Uncle Sneeks will kill me if he finds out about the berries. He wouldn't even think of being sympathetic and wouldn't even care about my arm.

"You do realize that they're not that much edible now. Come with me, I'll buy you some new ones, maybe even walk you home." he said as walked behind me. Well, I have no other choice so I nodded.

He bought more oran berries as I waited outside. _'Walk me home?' _I thought. Why would he walk me home? I'm not a girl. Just then he came out of the door and looked at me as if saying 'walk with me or I'll drag you'. I kept an eye on him as he kept an eye on the surroundings.

**"**Here you go." he said as he gave me the oran berries which made me realize that I made it home. "You should really learn how to fight better. Meet me later and maybe I can teach you."

I nodded as I went inside, climbed upstairs and gave Uncle Sneeks the oran berries.

Later that night I heard noises from the outside. Curious, I looked out and saw the same Kirlia from earlier. I figured that to know him better, I've got to ask his name. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was going to train you remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah." I replied and closed the door.

"Finally got you to talk." he quietly said.

We walked slowly through the streets and ended up to the forest entrance. They say that the reason why there was no human in our village was because the village was guarded by two pairs of stones at the two entrances, one at the east, the other at the west. No human could enter without accompaniment of a resident pokemon. When a pokemon not from the village or a human were to try finding the village the would just teleport from the entrance they were in to the other without even noticing it. We were forbidden to leave because many illegal poachers dwell in the forest. At first of course I believed it but then realized that it was just used to get kids out of the forest.

"W-w-we're going in there?" I stuttered, thinking about the poachers. I know they're not real but what if they are?

"No, were going to have a picnic and talk about flowers and clouds so you can learn how to fight." he said sarcastically, not minding the potential dangers.

"B-before we die. Can I know your name?"

"Oh please. We're not going to die." he said trying to reassure my safety, "And my name is Scythe."

"My name is Silver." I answered his non-existant question.

"I know what your name is," he replied "you're... popular."

I followed him as he went inside. It was dark, moist and silent. Only the light from the moon trickled to our path. Scythe stopped and looked around, as if looking for something.

"This is funny. This place should be teeming with pokemon." Scythe said and as if on cue, rustling came from a nearby bush behind us. "Right on time!" he quickly said as he turned around into a battle stance.

We expected the attacker to be a vile, drooling, dangerous, rabies-carrying pokemon but instead of one, three scared-out-of-their-bodies seedot came rushing past us.

"What!" was all Scythe could say when even more pokemon came by. "I didn't even have the chance to fight any them! What could they be running from?" he asked as he stared at the extremely wounded mighthyenas and other pokemon running just after the seedots.

And as if to answer his question, a tall silhouette of a human came, pointing a long stick-like material.

"Poachers! Run!" Scythe practically lost his cool when he ran for his life. I tried to run too but my legs were not meant for that so I tried to teleport as far as I can but ended up landing a few meters behind him.

_Sometimes, I just hate myself_

I watched as he came closer towards Scythe, pointing what seems to be his weapon. I turned around, afraid of seeing the death of my first, and could be only real friend. I wished I've could have been stronger so I could save him. After a few moments, a loud thunder-like sound came booming through.

I teleported again so I could get as far as possible. Unluckily, I landed directly above another poacher which in turn surprised him. I landed on my back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Why you little-" The poacher aimed his weapon at me without thinking. "Your helmet can make great ornament to sell." I raised myself on my elbows and closed my eyes shut.

But in an instant, even with my eyes closed, I saw a flash of light. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the sun was up. I noticed that the poacher was also surprised for that sky which was night a few seconds ago, turned into day. And if that wasn't much of a surprise, small balls of fire came quickly shooting at him. I faced the direction where the flames originated. It was another sun, but smaller. It continuously attacked the poacher until it ran off charred by the Ember attack.

After a few minutes of absorbing what just happened. I looked back at the larger 'sun' and watched it slowly fade in effect transforming the smaller 'sun'. It transformed into a small cloud-like pokemon colored in pink and had yellow marking around the eyes that looked like goggles.

"Hey Luna! Look at this little guy." she said as she called to another. Immediately for some odd reason, I became scared. And to top it off, I felt hair pull me followed by a deafening scream. The source floated in front of me and started laughing.

"Hahahahahah! Did you see his face? Hahaha!" she laughed slowly calming down while the other just stared at her in a confused manner. "I just never get tired of that." She continued wiping her tears with her hair. Wait! Hair?

I wiped my eyes to get a better look from all the tears that form on my own eyes. Her hair does move on her will. I observed them closer. The one with moving hair appears to be a floating head. She had a red necklace around her neck.

"What is he, or she?" the former sun asked.

"I, I actually don't know Cassie." she said observing me weirdly and slightly happy.

"You don't know?" stated the other, obviously baffled.

"I guess I'll have to use a pokedex on this one." she said as she began to glow white. In a matter of seconds she grew a body, a human body. Complete with limbs and a torso and a bunch of others that humans have. I backed away a little bit just in case she could be an enemy. She brought out a device and pointed it at me.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings." The device said in a robotic voice.

"That's strange." she said looking at me then looked back at the device. "He looks, different." She leaned down and studied me. I flinched when she reached out her hand to touch me but I relaxed on the rubbing motion she made. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a sweet warm smile.

"Got a name?" she asked sweetly. I opened my mouth but not to my surprise, no voice came out.

"Come on, you've got have a name right?" said the other in a hyperactive tone. I tried again and luckily this time it worked.

"S-silver. My name is Silver Argent." I stuttered.

"Well Mr. Argent," she said as she stood up, "would you like to join our team?"

'_What? What's with the sudden invitation? These girls rescue me then suddenly asks me to join them?' _I asked myself while giving the expression saying the same thing.

"Well you can see it's just the two of us. We were hoping for some company to well, accompany us."

I watched them carefully as I reassessed my thoughts on whether to agree or not. If I leave them, I'll just might die right on the spot or return to slavery. But if I join, I'll get a chance to escape and even have some friends for a change. Seems pretty obvious so I nodded in agreement.

"That's great but I have to put you in a pokeball." She said as she brought out a pokeball. "Don't worry. It'll only be a moment. It's just so other trainers can't capture you."

She threw it at me and in an instant I got sucked into the small ball. It was cramped, no wonder pokemon don't like it. Moments later I was released from it in a form of red energy.

"It's getting pretty late. We better get back." Luna pointed out talking to Cassie. I followed them as they headed out into a small path.

"Luna, Cassie," I said , calling their attention, "what exactly are you guys doing?"

"Huh?" was all their response.

"It's just that I want to know why I'm coming with you guys. Are you in an adventure or something?" I said as I tried to climb a log on the way but ended up failing every time.

"I actually don't know what we're doing. I haven't set any goals yet. I'm having a hard time deciding." she said as she lifted my up and carried me in her arms. "Must be hard not being able to fly huh?"

It felt weird being carried. I looked at her expression. She looked worried. I checked her feelings and found just about that. It doesn't feel right seeing someone so troubled. I synchronized myself with her to try and get a better understanding. Seeing me acting strangely, Luna gave me a weak smile. You wouldn't be able to tell it easily from a real one but it was surely fake.

"Here we are." she said as she brought me down and followed Cassie which dashed inside the tent. It was a huge tent for that matter. I went inside and saw what seems to be a kitchen, a bed and a dining table.

"Silver, you can sleep with Cassie over that pillow. We can't have you squashed by me in my sleep now can we? I'll upgrade the tent sometime so it will be suitable for three." She said as she pointed on a round pillow beside the bed.

I followed Cassie as she landed on the pillow. It was soft , not like the cold wooden kitchen floor where I used to sleep.

"Comfy huh." she said as she was about to take her clothes of. "Would you mind?" I gave her a confused look. I didn't know why but I just turned around.

"Humans prefer to be unseen without their clothing." Cassie said.

"Why?" I asked. Why would you need clothes anyway?

"I don't know myself actually. She just doesn't want to be seen." she replied, ending it with a yawn.

"I'm done, you can look now." she said so I turned around. She was wearing lilac pajamas with symbols of stars, the moon, and some planets imprinted. It also had a pink collar and pink cuffs.

"You want some hot chocolate or something?" I immediately snapped my head back to her face.

"Chocolate?" I asked innocently.

"Here, try some." she muttered as she was sipping a cup and handed me another, smaller cup. I dazed at the warm brown liquid as small white island-like objects merge at the center, swirling. Unaware of the dangers of its temperature, I took a large gulp of the drink causing a burning feel on my tongue. Luna giggled at my expense as I jerked causing a few of the liquid to spill. Without a word she took out a rag and gave it to me. She pointed on the rag and then the small puddle while sipping her cup slowly.

"You should be more careful next time." Luna advised.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked while cautiously taking another sip.

"I just want you to know a few things about us before you get confused on things that may happen. Do you have a question in mind so we can start off?" She said looking at Cassie already in deep sleep.

I thoroughly searched my mind for questions and eventually found some.

"What are you?" I asked curiously, "How can you understand me?"

"Let me answer that in a way that you may understand quickly. I'm Luna Hardwood, daughter of Melina Hardwood and Kuzo Hardwood. We are a family of scientists working on different fields. My mother works at the Weather Institute while my father works at Devon Corp." She replied.

"Wait, where are you going with this? You're just telling me your biography." I interupted.

"Just listen. Dad is one of the main scientists of Devon. He is in charge of the "Gijinka Program." She continued. "It is based on human-pokemon metamorphosis where human and pokemon can change into the other at will. But he..." she slowly traced off with her eyes fixed on her cup.

"What happened?" I asked as I became more interested on the subject.

"A after few months of fruitless tests he became too frustrated and... became obsessed with finishing it. He got fired for too much property damage on the company and we thought that he couldn't get anymore insane. He continued experimenting on any pokemon and human he could find, including me and my sister. Luckily, Mom was not around, not for a couple of years. Oh, look at the time, 10:52. Time to get some shut eye." she ended.

I gave her the cup as she washed them while saying a soft 'goodnight'. With drowsiness starting to take effect, I half-dragged my body to the large round pillow and laid down. The instant I closed my eyes, my conciousness slowly drifted away.

* * *

Me:So, how was it? Pretty long eh? Well, don't get used to it. I'm not going to write another long one for a while. And yes, I did change a lot of things such as Luna's parent's names and their last name which was formely Maple.

Cassie: 'Unaware of the dangers of its temperature', hah! That's a classic!

Silver: ...

Luna: Hey! That was his first time! Atleast he didn't drop the cup!

Cassie: Sorry! (-_-)

Me:Please review! ^^


End file.
